Successful Mission
by Shinigami Sakura
Summary: Chapter 4 is up!! Duo takes a walk late in the night and finds a castle with his name on a plaque! Duo goes back to check it out when he keeps getting messages to keep him out! Later he finds out that someone is being held captive. Shounen Ai (1+2) Oh and
1. Sucessful Mission Prologue

**Successful Mission**

Disclaimers: I dun own it...If I did the Peacecrap would be DEAD!!!

I wrote this when I was bored.... Or Is it because I need more Nancy Drew Books and I now like mysteries?

NEway On with IT!

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Duo walked along a dirt path it had been 4 years after the Endless Waltz and Duo and Hilde were best friends. 
(NO they are NOT b/f and g/f, OK?). Duo came across a vine covered fence with a plaque. Curious Duo held up a light. Duo's eye widened as he Read it: 
_Maxwell Castle  
Those only of the royal family:  
Seki Maxwell  
Mizuki Maxwell and there son and only heir  
Duo Maxwell.   
Are allowed on ----_
Someone had scraped off the rest. Duo shook his head "There's no way I'm a prince" he walked on "No way" 
Duo woke up the next day and turned on the TV. No sound picture came on. Duo jumped out of bed ready to call the TV Station. A man's voice blared thourghtout the room: 
**_"NEVER GO NEAR THE MAXWELL CASTLE AGAIN.!"_**
Duo dropped the phone and it landed on his foot "OWWWIIIEEE" He switched off the TV with sweat coming down his forehead. Duo pinched himself hoping it was a dream "OW," he rubbed his cheek "I not dreaming" Duo thought he was just imaging things and went down to a near by restaurant. There he ordered the same thing as always. When his food arrived he reached to get the syrup he noticed a blue piece of paper. Duo thought it was one of those SPECIAL'S again so he ignored it. In the corner of Duo's eye he saw the blue paper move toward him. Duo picked it up and read it: 
**_"YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF BEING A MAXWELL.!!"_**
Duo cringed again, someone was trying to keep him away from the castle. Duo thought that was the end of the pranks and decided to check out the castle. Duo stepped up to the gate and looked around for the plagque he had seen the other night. He saw a couple of hole in the gate "This must have been where it was before someone removed it." Up in the tallest tower a woman looked out a window at him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that was just a prologue.

Should I continue? 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

Thanky Thanky!!!

Shinigami Sakura


	2. Sucessful Mission Part 2

Sucessful Mission Part 2.

Disclamier: Dun own dem, nuff said.

AN: Okay, this turned out shorter then it was supposed to be, but read anyway. PLEASE!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo was a bit afraid, but he kept telling himself "It's Daylight, It's Daylgiht" and he opened the gate. 
Everything looked alright, Duo thought he saw the vines move slightly. "Baka, baka, baka" he thought aloud 
"There is no such things as ghosts" He stepped up onto the doormat "WWWWWHHHHHHOAAAAA" 
Duo slid down a small slide and landed on hard cold cement "Owie" he rubbed his backside and tried 
not to panic. Duo turned around and saw a pale figure which said "Go down the corridor, then turn left at fork" 
A chill went up Duo's spine "Was it a Ghost?" he thought "Should I do what it said?" Duo believed the words 
and followed the wall since he had no flashlight. A very, very, very dim light shone in the fork. "Turn left" 
and he went that way. After a little bit of walking he saw light shining. Duo crawled out and found himself 
sitting in a tree outside of the gate. (Dun ask how he got in a tree) Duo started for the his aparment only to 
find a note on his door telling him that there was a package for him in the office. "I'm not expecting anything," 
he thought walking down the stairs. "Here you go Mr. Maxwell" Duo picked up the small package "?" 
was all on his mind. He got out his pocket knife and opened the package. He picked up the small toy ball 
like thing "Who'd send me this?". _Tick Tick Tick._ Duo threw the package out the window. _Tick Tick _
_KKKAAAAAAABBBBBBOOOOOMMMMMMM._
Duo looked out the window to see a HUGE black spot near the swimming pool and a soot covered 
woman. "Whoopies" Duo sweatdrop. Knocks on Duo's door came a day long telling him 
"DON'T YOU PLAY WITH BOMBS YOUNG MAN!!!!" After the last complaint came he 
inspected the box it came in and he found a note: 
_I SAID NEVER GO NEAR THE CASTLE AGAIN! IF YOU THINK YOU ARE BRAVE _
_ENOUGH TO CONQUER ME? THINK AGAIN!!! IF YOU CAME FOR SOMEONE STAY AWAY!!_
"Someone?" Duo looked up "I'm not looking for anybody" knock knock "HAI!" 
"Duo, are you alright?" came a familier female voice. "yeah, dun worry about me Hilde-chan" 
Hilde walked over to him "I got your dinner." 
Duo picked at his food "Duo, someone's after you" he kept telling himself. 
"Calm down Duo." Hilde said after he told her about what happened. Knock Knock 
"HHAAAAAAIIIII!!" "Duo, open the door this thing is quite cold" Hilde opened the door to reveal 
Quatre holding a Box of ice cream "Quatre-kun, I told you to bring something WITHOUT sugar" 
Quatre smacked himself on the forehead "I forgot!" Hilde sighed "I thought you and Trowa would be coming?" 
Quatre smacked himself in the head again "Oh, about that Trowa's mask wouldn't come 
off, so he had to use a crowbar to take it off" Quatre sighed. Hilde couldn't help but gigggled. 
Quatre put the ice cream in the refrigerator. "Well, I know I said I'd stay a while, but the 
Winner associtation needs me again. With a wave and Nice to see you again Duo he was 
out the door. Duo stumbled or more likey crawled to his bedroom. He didn't turn out the 
light and he was asleep before he even touched the bed. Hilde came in minutes later with a 
glass of water and set it on the table. 
"Hilde?" "Yeah," "You know I've been wonderin', I haven't 
seen Heero for quite a while" "Now that you mention itI haven't seen him either, Good Night Duo," 
"Do you think Heero's alright?" "He's a man now, He'd be able to take care of himself." She smiled and turned off the light. 
Duo stumbled out of his room when he heard a knock on the door. "Who would be here so early?" he asked himself. 
Duo opened the door to find a piece of paper hit him in his face. "OW" He looked down "Stupid Newspaper" 
he took it in and sat down at the table. Before he sat down a headline caught his eye. 
_TODAY MARKS THE DAY OF THE MAXWELL REVOLUTION:_
_It's said that long ago on this colony (A.C. 188) The king was killed and so was the queen. _
_Nobody is quite sure if the son of the Maxwell's is still alive. _
_If he was he'd be about 20 years old. If you are alive and out there Duo Maxwell, _
_Please don't let this story shock you._
The article went on talking about the past of the Maxwell's and so on. Duo's jaw d 
ropped open and stood there in shock "There MUST be ANOTHER Duo Maxwell!!?" 
Duo put on some clothes and almost made it outside. He didn't notice Hilde had 
grabbed him on the back of his collar 
"Where ya going this early in the morning Duo" 
He stopped in his tracks "Uh, I just heard about the Maxwell Castle" he stuttered 
"and I wanted to check out the castle!" "You're not going alone I'm coming with you" 
she started "and a least eat something before you go!" Duo was forced to eat cuz Hilde 
kept sayin' "You dun wanna get hungry on the job do you" 
Duo and Hilde creeped down a small pathway in the courtyard Hoping that No one 
see's them. When they got up to the door Duo forgot about the trap door under the 
door mat "AAAAHHH Hilde-sama!!" Hilde managed to pull Duo out with a little diffuculty. 
"We gotta be careful of those" Duo said once he got out. Hilde looked at him funny "WE?" 
Duo sweatdropped "Um, open the door will ya' I had plenty of surprise's already" Hilde 
opened the door and bat swopped down on them. "EE, I hate bats" Together (minus the bat) 
they went inside. Duo eyes widned "Wow!" He and Hilde were standing on a red carpet 
leading to a ballroom. Crystle chandelier's hang from the celings. Food lay forgotten on a 
table near by. Duo looked at the portrait that hang on one side of the ballroom. Duo gasped, 
On the picture was a poratrait was a younger version of Him!! 
Duo fainted but something caught him and it wasn't Hilde. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Should I continue?

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**OR I'll send a crazed Quatre in a Zero System out to get you!!**

I'll have the next chap out in a couple of day's!

That's if you want me to continue?

Ato de,

Shinigami Sakura

  



	3. Successful Mission Part 3

**Successful Mission Part 3**

Disclaimers: Dun own it neverhave...neverwill

AN: All Right! here is the Next chapter!!! Enjoy!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo looked up to see the a white see thourgh face. He tried to scream but the ghost had a firm hand on his mouth. 
"If I let go, you promise you won't scream" Duo nodded. "Are you really a ghost," Duo started "You look familier?" 
The ghost was quite pretty in Duo's POV. She had on a barely fancy dress with a sliver stain on her chest, she 
had long hair, and her silver apperance made her look pale. The ghost started talking "Duo Maxwell, II'm 
your fiancé" tears came in her face "Duo you are the only surviving Maxwell," She looked at him "I'm the one 
that saved you" Duo stood there in shock "Go on," The ghost continued "I protected youI got killed 
protecting you" She said quietly "I never wanted to marry you, but your father and my father pushed it on to 
both of us" "How do you know your way around the castle" Duo asked. "Well, If you liveder..here for 
over 12 years without anyone, what else would you do?" she said "Oh, If you still don't remember me, my name is Sakura" 
Just then Hilde came up the stairs and noticed them "Oi! Du-mphmn" Sakura held her hand over Hilde's mouth 
"Promise me you will not scream!" Hilde nodded in aggrement. Duo interuptred before Hilde got the chance 
to say anything "Sakura, do you know about this portrait?" The ghost nodded then went on about the protrait 
and who it was painted by and the people in it. "So, that's me?" Duo asked. Sakura nodded "Yup, that's your 
entire family on that painting." Sakura floated off. "Sakura, matte!" "nnn?" "Can you show me around this 
place" "Ok!" She led them to a ballroom "This is the ballroom, this place is usally a nice lively place" She 
stopped and looked sad "But, in this room, there where many deaths." Duo looked around he could see 
bloodstains on the floor "What happened to all the bodys?" Sakura stopped looking at something "Oh, a 
couple years later the community said the town was smelling like hell, so they removed the bodys and 
burned them" Duo wondered aloud "I wondered what kind of music they played here," Sakura heard him 
and answered "They played classical music, but when we HAD to dance, they played a song called Vector" 
Duo nodded "I wish I could hear that song!" Sakura face beamed "I still know the lyrics by heart,!" s 
he put her hand out "Want to dance?" Duo laughed "be glad" he got near her hand "Um, can I touch you?" 
Sakura smiled "Yup, It may be a bit funny dancing with a ghost!" she giggled. 
They started dancing and Sakura sang: 
Told myself for a long time  
Don't go there  
You alone maybe saw me  
Told myself so many times  
I just had to take a walk  
In the snowy ice  
And i am so longing  
For something  
Maybe i couldn't give you  
Said this all in my mind 
Duo thought he was imaging things, but people in fancy clothing were watching them. 
They were all see thourgh like Sakura. As Sakura and Duo turned, he thought he 
saw and king and queen in their thrown. 
It meant nothing  
Don't say that  
Don't say that  
Darling no  
Don't say anything at all  
Because i see it now  
Can't pretend anymore  
It  
Ain't  
Nothing  
Do you know you're my man  
And how to see me too  
Do you know you're my man  
Do you know  
And i'd do anything  
Just tell me what it is 
Duo and Sakura stopped when they heard Hilde's clapping with tears in her eyes. 
Hilde called out "Oi! Sakura you sing pretty good!!" Sakura blushed "Thank you!" 
_********BBBBBBBBAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG*********_
Sakura jumped "We gotta go." She led them thourgh a couple of hall ways and 
took them thourgh a secret passage. "Duo, Hilde go thourgh here!!" She opened the 
door and they went thourgh. They hit a fork in the path. He could hear Sakura saying 
"Duo this is the secret passage I died saving you, Try to remember which way I told 
you!" She looked back "HURRY!!!" Duo closed his eyes and tried to remember: 
_Duo and Sakura ran thourgh hall ways "Duo turn right when you get past the corridor"_
_Duo followed Sakura words and went right" She caught up to him and opened something in the wall "Duo go thourgh here" He went in Sakura came after him! BOOM BOOM BOOM! Gunshots fired "Ahh" he heard Sakura get shot. Duo stopped in his tracks "SAKURA!!" He heard Sakura manage to get the last words out of her mouth "When you get to the fork in the path take the middle one!"_
Duo snapped into reality "This way!" he crawled into the small tunnel. Hilde not 
far behind him and Sakura behind Hilde. While they were crawling "Sakura can't 
you float thourgh walls?" "No, there are different kinds of Ghosts Duo!" he heard 
her voice echo. They came to a small room barely enough to fit 3 people. "Duo, I 
think we are out of Danger now!" Sakura said "Now open that sky light!" "Can't you 
float?" Sakura sighed "Duo there are ghosts that are different from humans, and those 
are the ones that died a natural death, then there are ones who died an unatural death like 
me, the unatural ones are excactly like humans except they are see thourgh!" she 
explained. Duo opened the sky light and hoped out grabbing Hilde's hand. Sakura 
called from the bottom "Duo, do you promise to come back?" she called out "I want 
to see you and Hilde again!" "I'll come back! I promise!!" Duo called after her. 
When Duo and Hilde came back their apartment. Duo found a note on the door: 
**_YOU HAVE THE COURAGE TO GO BACK EVEN THOUGH I WARNED YOU!!!  
THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!!!! NEVER GO BACK!!!_**
**_P.S. YOUR LITTLE GHOST FRIEND BETTER KEEP HER NOSE OUTTA' THINGS!!!!!_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There will Shounen Ai in the Next Chapter!!!

That's if you want me to continue...

And I beg you

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Ato de!

Shinigami Sakura


	4. Successful Mission Part 4

**Successful Mission Part 4**

Disclaimers: Dun own dem nuff said

Warnings: Shounen Ai and 4 letter Language

AN: I changed the font so it's easier to read!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The note didn't surprise Duo at all. He crumbled the note in his hand and tossed it behind him.
Duo and Hilde stepped inside there apartment and saw everything was thrown around.
He switched on the light, only it was a bit dim. Duo looked up to see what was on the light "My underwear?"
Hilde picked various things off the walls and pictures. Duo jumped off the chair he was standing and heard a crunch.
He picked it up and looked at it "A laptop adapter?" A light went off in his head and ran to his bed room.
Everything in the room was also thrown around. Duo dug into his drawer for his laptop and when he got to the bottom "It's gone."
He started thinking what the person wanted from his computer. "Let's see all I have is connetion to the internet"' he wondered "and all the data on the Pilot's!"
He fell over on the bed "Oh, shit now what?" Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He went over and picked up the pink piece of paper. And it read:
_YOUR PIECE OF JUNK HERE WOULD MAKE A GREAT SOURCE OF INFORMATION ON YOU PILOTS_
. 
This time the note was writin' in script, very fancy script only one person could write that fancy.
But, who ever it was he didn't know right this instant. AAAAHHHHHHHH Hilde screamed. Duo rushed over to the kitchen were she
stood in front of the refrigerator. "Nani desu ka?" he asked. Hilde pointed to the cake. Duo couldn't help but laugh but also wondered why who
ever it was put his underwear in the cheesecake? He took the soggy boxers and threw them in the washing machine.
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 
Meanwhile at the castle,. Sakura ran thourgh hallways trying to escape the ugly witch following her.
"Where are you little bitch." The prissy voice called out "I can't let anyone spoil my plans and let that stupid prince know about me!"
Sakura stay hidden in the shadows "Why couldn't I've died of a natural death?" She then relized she would be alive
"Well at least I know Duo's the real prince not a fake." Sakura was ready for the run and she took off in the opposite direction, but "Stop right there princess,"
the voice called out again. Then she shot a red beam at Sakura "Now you will follow my orders and my orders only!" Sakura bowed down to the witch
"Yes, my mistress.."
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 
Wufei knocked on Duo's apartment door "Duo open up!"
He could hear yelling from inside and he pressed his ear up againtest the door.
"No, Hilde, I'm going back and you can't stop me!"  
"Duo, just be cuz you got a letter saying someone was being held captive in the castle doesn't mean you have to go!"
_SLAP_
"Hilde, listen to me! Some one in might be in danger and not know it!"
Duo opened the door to find a Wufei fell into the apartment. "Eh? How'd you get here?" Duo asked.
Then went to a whisper "Did ya' hear anything?" Wufei shook his head "Anowhat about a castle?"
Duo invited him in, then told him all about what happened. Wufei set his teacup on the table "So you want.."
Hilde butted in "Wufei, I want you to go with Duo to the castle, since I gotta work" Duo shot her a death glare
"If ya' wanna go" Wufei nodded in agreement "Sure I'll go!"
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 
Wufei and Duo rounded a corner and saw a ghost that looked oddly familier "Oi! Sakura!"
She turned around and Duo saw those glowing red eyes "Uh oh this can't be good!" He looked around
"Wufei go into that closet over there!" Wufei did as Duo told and went in there.
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
  
Wufei entered the closet and took a smell his eye grew big and watered "Holy Shit!" he held his shirt over his nose
"Did you have to send me in a room full of bedpans?"
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
Duo turned his attention back to Sakura who was less than a couple of feet from him.
Sakura aimed for a punch and almost hit her target. Duo doged the blow and grabbed her hands pushed againtest her
"Sakura, why are you doing this?" A deep and evil voice escaped " I am not Sakura any more?" Duo was shocked
allowing him to be kicked in the head. He went soring across the dungeon and hit the stone cold wall, "Have you had enough all ready?"
She walked closer to him giving him more punches. Duo sat still talking to her "Sakura remember who you are!" Sakura's memory was fuzzed up in her head.
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
Blury memories the dance, fiancée, my past, my family, I'm dead Sakura snapped into reality her red eyes went away and the foggy blue color came back.
She looked at what she did "I'm sorry Duo.." Duo smiled " It wasn't your fault you were being controled by something or someone"
Sakura seemed to have cheered up "You're the same old Duo!" Noises could be heard from the other side of the cold wall. "What's that."
"It's the prisoner!" "The prisoner?" "Yes someone is being held captive here, but even I don't know who it is." "Is there a way over there?"
"Yes, I think there is but it would be risky to do it!" Together they went off completely forgetting about Wufei in the bedpan closet.
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~
"Oh yeah I forgot!" "What" "Your room is on the way there do you want to see it?" Duo nodded "Sure!"
Sakura stopped before a old fashioned door and opened it. It was a big room, a crystal chandelier hang from the celing, a king size four poster bed was in the corner of the room,
a large painting hang on the wall face the huge window. Duo went over and looked ou the window and saw the garden except it wasn't green but all brown and dead.
  
_CRACK_
"Sakura what was that?" he asked nevously. "Oh that was me!" she replied "I found the trap door.." "To what?" "The kitchen" she replied with a giggle
"You used to sneak down there all the time" She closed the door and they left Duo's room. Sakura stood hidden againtest the wall and sneak up the stairs
and sometimes going thourgh trap doors. Duo followed her every step , once hitting his head on the wall cuz he wasn't paying attention.
Finally they arrived in a cold room with a jeweled thrown and small seats next to it. No one was there so they were safe for the time being.
Sakura waved for him to come to the back of the thrown. "Where now?" he asked. Sakura fiddled with some thing on the door and finally opened it.
"This way." She led him to a small dungeon where a familier figure was tied up to the wall. Duo immedelity reconzied the figure "Heero!" He jumped and hugged the cold Heero.
"Heero, I found you!" Heero felt the warmth of someone, but fainted of hunger again.
Duo's tears fell againtest the cold ground when Sakura was thrown into the room "Ow!"
A tall figure stood in the door way.
"Well, you found the prisoner! Now you stay in there with him!" She slammed the door shut and locked it.
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
This chapter is longer than the others but please please please please please REVIEW!
It takes me a while to write this and I want reviews for it so please!
If ya' are waiting the next chapter will be out once I start it and finish my stinkin' homework..
Ato de!  
Shinigami Sakura


End file.
